


Only Words

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He has to leave. <br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Words

“I cannot stay here.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hohenheim realized he’d misspoke. He turned to Trisha, seeing her stricken expression. “I,” he began, hesitating, not exactly sure what he should say. How he should make up for saying it. 

“Trisha.” 

He could see the tears behind her smile. “Dear, I know what you mean. I understand.” 

She did, Hohenheim knew. He’d explained all about his past, about what had happened so many years ago in Xerxes. About how the homunculus had trained him and tricked him both and what it might be doing here in Amestris. 

“So you’ll go off and solve this problem,” Trisha was saying, “and when you’re done, you’ll come home to the boys and me.” 

Hohenheim followed her gaze out the window, toward their sons. The boys rolled around in the grass like puppies or kittens or other young creatures. Hohenheim still couldn’t believe he sired these children. Their coloring proved their bloodline – Xerxian eyes and hair and skin tone, just like his. Hohenheim wondered again how this had happened. He’d never sired any children in the past. Why with Trisha? It was something he wished he could research, find out more but that would mean staying here in Risembool and Hohenheim knew he couldn’t do that. 

Eventually, the homunculus would turn its attention this way again. Eventually, it would realize he was in one place and be curious enough to wonder why. A single misspoken word would take away everything Hohenheim loved. 

He had to leave first, before he could be found out. 

“When are you leaving?” 

Trisha’s voice broke into his thoughts and Hohenheim turned his attention to her again. He reached over, stroking her hair away from her face. Touched her cheek, marveling again at her smooth skin with its milky complexion. He took a deep breath, cupping her cheek. 

“Not today,” he said and this time, he knew he’d said the right thing.


End file.
